


Counting Thunder

by BreeZ_Claire



Series: Wevid Stories [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreeZ_Claire/pseuds/BreeZ_Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where preschooler!David helps preschooler!Wes get through their first thunderstorm together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting Thunder

"Wes?"

David poked his head into his friend's room. The fire truck night light illuminated the bedroom a warm yellow colour and David slowly creaked open the door to walk into the room. The two had been playing with Wes' glow-in-the-dark sticker book when Wes' mom called David downstairs to say goodnight to his mom and dad over the phone. While he was reassuring his mom that he'd be fine –apparently there was a thunderstorm warning but David wasn't scare. David was a big boy!—a flash of lighting and the drumming of thunder roared outside. David gasped, always being fascinated by the streaks of bright light floating in the sky, before telling his mom goodnight and hanging up. Now that he was upstairs, Wes was nowhere in sight, the sticker book abandoned with stickers scattered around the carpet.

"Mmere," a little voice came muffled from somewhere in the room and David crawled around for a few minutes before discovering Wes hidden underneath his bed with his favourite red blanket wrapped around him.

"Wes? What are you doing?" He laid flat on his belly beside the bed. "Are you playing hide-and-seek? Because you're not supposed to tell me where you are silly-" A flash of lightning brightened the room for a moment and David saw Wes flinch from underneath his blanket. David frowned, the realization dawning on him immediately. "Wes, did the lightning scare you?"

A little head of spiked hair popped out from the blanket and Wes nodded, looking small and teary-eyed. He sniffled and David smiled reassuringly.

"It's okay Wes," He reached for the sticker book and slid it under the bed, following soon after so that both him and Wes were now squished together side by side under Wes' large racecar bed. "We can play under here until the lighting goes away. You know," David spoke happily as he began filling the book with stickers. "My mom says that lighting and thunder are caused by Zeus going boiling and the lights are just when he gets a strike." He told his story enthusiastically as he stuck some more stickers onto the picture book. Wes nodded beside him, still quiet but seeming to calm down quite a bit.

Wes liked it when David rambled. He didn't know why, or why he didn't find it tedious and annoying like others did, but it was at moments like these that Wes enjoyed the sound of David's voice, comforting him without having David actually console him with words like 'everything is going to be alright' and 'don't be afraid' which never seemed to work on Wes.

A deep roar sounded outside the window and Wes immediately ducked under his blanket again.

"Ahh!" David closed his eyes against the flash of light – so bright!—but opened them again when Wes whimpered beside him. He pouted, not knowing what to do for his friend. "Oh Wes…" He wrapped his arm around him, blanket and all, and pulled him close. David held his friend close to him, willing away all the shivers and all the fears. They stayed huddled together until David got an idea.

"Hey!" he lifted the blanket to see Wes' watering eyes. "You know what my mom used to do with my sister when she was scare of thunder?"

"What?" The boy squeaked in reply.

"She counted. She counted the spaces in between when the thunder and lightning would come and soon the spaces grew bigger and bigger and bigger until they were no more. Wanna try it?"

The frightened boy nodded and David hugged him tighter. After the next flash and roar, (and after David managed the keep Wes from hiding under his blanket after every flash of light) the two of them began counting.

"One…two…three…four…five—" Lightning flashed, and although Wes resisted the urge to hide under his blanket, he huddled down under David's arm. David obliged willingly, more than determined to protect his friend from his fears. He patted the young Asian on the back gently and told him what a good job he was doing. After a moment, he urged Wes to start counting again.

With each passing flash and each fading roar, Wes grew more and more confident and was even beginning to have fun seeing how far up the number scale he could get until he was stopped. Soon enough, the sticker book was forgotten, having been replaced by their new counting game.

At one point, they had pulled down the pillows, stuffed animals, and spare blankets from Wes' bed –after the last flash they decided to test their speed and gather as many things they could before the next thunder and lightning strike—and were now concealed in their little fort.

So huddled together under the safety of Wes' bed, they counted away the thunder until there was no more.


End file.
